Rough just the way he Loves it
by nana sin
Summary: Renji was late to go see Kenpachi, and he is not happy one bit. Now he has to take his anger out on his pet.


Pulling that beautiful crimson hair back roughly groaning from the pleasure of being controlled. Renji was bent over the captain's desk with his legs spread, and his ankles tied to the legs of the table and his elbows prompted up. His shirt ripped off, just leaving him in his bottoms just barely hanging on his hips.  
>The man contorling him was grinning, while holding a hand full of hair yanking it back every now and then.<p>

"So give me a reason not to punish the shit out of you right here and now, just because of that damn captain of yours kept ya?" Kenpachi asked with anger in his tone. "You know I hate being kept waiting!" He yanks Renji's hair back more forcing him to arche a little more, making him grin his teeth harder trying not to scream in pain.

"I'm sorry Captain Kenpachi it won't happen ever again.. I promise." He panted. Kenpachi just chuckled very dark like, as if he had something planned, which he probably does. He loves testing his new moves on his favorite toy after all.

"Good." He said releasing his hair making him almost fall flat on his face on the desk. "Now be a good boy and make up for your mistakes." He ordered freeing his ankles. Sighing softly relieved by how tight he made the ropes, he thought he would never get the feeling back. Facing his master now, he looks at him almost terrified by how he was looking at him with that hunger deep within his eye. Like he was going to tear out his heart and eat it on a silver plator. But it wasn't just hunger. It was desire, and demand. "What are you waitin' for an inventation? Get to work pet!" He puts his hands on his shoulders roughly pushing him to his knees meeting with his pants still on seeing the out line of his huge buldge. Gulping at the size of it, he almost forgot how thick it was.

That only made Kenpachi grin wider. "Well?" He spoke.

Renji nods and raises his hands to untie the obi, but they were slapped away hard with force.

"What do you think your doing? Did I say you could use your hands? You know what to use Renji." Saying his name in that dark husky tone turned Renji on so much that he was so hard he could burst at any moment. With that he nods to his command, and leans up opening his mouth using his teeth to untie the obi. Once undone his pants fell gracefully off his hips, reveiling his large buldge. Pulsing and throbbing with excitement. Renji could almost not believe how big he is. Kenpachi couldn't help, but smirk at his pet's reaction. Shocked, and horny as fuck.

"Go on pet. Have fun." He said petting the top of his head. Renji looks at him and nods as he brings his tougue to the head, and starts to twirl all over and around it. Hearing a low growl coming from his master he knew he was doing well. Than he begins to suck on the head alone letting his tougue still work around it. Kenpachi tilted his head back letting out a few more breathes of low groaning as he puts his hand on the back of his head making him suck deeper and rocking his hips back and forth a little. "That's it. Take it down your throat." He ordered. Renji does so.

Using his reflexes he managed to deep throat a few more inches. Releasing his cock from his mouth to take a breathe the top of his hair was gripped hair making him yelp a little. Opening one eye, he looked up at him and he was not pleased.

"Did I fuckin' say you could stop?" Yanking his head back more as he leaned down, only inches away from his face. Renji was a little scared now. "Did I?"

Yelping more as he shook his head. "N-No.. Master. P-Please f-forgive me." He begged. Kenpachi smirks, and forces him down on his hands and knees. "Than start again bitch or I'll make sure you won't have anything to fuck that slutty ass hole of yours next time. I'll just fuck ya nice and dry. Would you like that?" He whispered as he puts his dick back into his mouth not waiting for a response. Renji's eyes widen as he almost chocked on his cock being thrusted down even deeper. Low groans escaped from his mouth as he loved the feeling of Renji's tougue under his cock. It felt so good.

After a few minutes of it he grabs his shoulders roughly, and turns him on his hands and knees promping his ass high in the air. "There. Now stay put and don't you dare move." He warned as he got off the bed and went over towards his desk pulling something out of one of the drawers. Renji looks over his shoulder, to see what he was doing, but before he could see anything else, Kenpachi appears to his side and blind folds him. "There we go." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "Now be good, and do what I command. Got it?"

Nodding he shakily turns his head back fowards and doesn't know what he is planning. Feeling the bed sink a lil and hearing that dark chuckle from his master, he couldn't help, but be a little scared. "Such a cute lil ass ya got." Softly stroaking up and down his firm ass. His cheeks turning bright red from his touch. "So.. did you let that captain of yours fuck ya til ya screamed for more!" Swinging his hand hard on his ass he winces and bites his lower lip trying not to yell. "Well did ya?" He smacked him again. And again. Until his ass started to turn beat red from all the smacking. Kenpachi smirked looking down at his pet the whole time waiting for those screams to come out of his grinned teeth. Man he was being stubborn. That's only turning him on even more. "Oh wanna play hard ta get huh? Alright, I'll play along." He said as he takes off his coat and top letting it fall to the side of the bed, as he leans down, sticking his snake like tougue out and lapping it over his entrance. Renji bit down so hard on his lip, that blood trickled down onto the sheets. Oh god what a feeling. The wetness of his tougue just covering him was amazing. The warmth was driving him crazy. His hips began to tremble so bad he thought he was going to melt.

"C-Captain... O-Oh.. gawd." he moaned not being able to hold back anymore. His body was sweating. His blood boiling. His erection was throbbing so hard that you could see the veins. "Ahhh.. oohh fuck. Mmm f-feels.. so good." Renji groans more, as his hips slowly starts to move on their own. Kenpachi gripped hard onto his hips keeping him from moving.

"Now, now no moving." He whispered as he stuck his tougue deep inside.

Throwing his head back, Renji was losing it. His tougue swirling and thrusting in and out fast making his whole body shake with hunger for something more. Something he's been desiring for months.

"P-Please.. " He begged making Kenpachi pause looking over him. "Stop teasing me... and just give me your hard cock. I can't take it anymore" His voice trembling a little. His entire body was trembling. Wanting that hot rough sex that he's been waiting for from his disturbing master. Smirking down at him, he knew he was going nuts. This was his limit. Grabbing a hand full of his hair he lifts him up so he's on his knees once again, and staring into that animal looking eye.

"You want it that bad huh? You must already know what to do than." His voice all husky and dark when he leans his head forward and bites his ear lobe letting a small whimper escape. Feeling his shark like teeth digging into his ear lobe and grinning them together was absolute amazing. A little rough too, but he didn't mind so much.

Renji was losing it quicker. His skin was so sensitive that if you were to touch him, he would moan so loud that his dick would throb even more. With that Renji uses all of his strengh, and will to move his legs, making him crawl up onto Kenpachi's lap and grin his hps against his shaft as well. Closing his eye, Kenpachi let out small pants as he starts to move his hips as well. With his other hand reaching over he rubs his lover's nice firm ass and gives it a good squeeze. Whimpering again almost begging like making him open his eye. "Want it that bad huh?" His whispered. Nodding quickly to his question he couldn't wait anymore causing his hips to speed up. Kenpachi could barely take it anymore to be honest. Still holding his hair he lets go and lifts his hips up a little bit and positions him right above his entrance. "Fine than you better ride it nice and good or you won't get what you've been dying for." He warned as he stretches his legs out, leaning on his elbows letting his 'pet' decide on when to drop. Course that didn't take too long. Slipping his hard cock inside, Renji was almost screaming by how big and thick his monster was. Almost forgot. Only slipping it half way Kenpachi leans his head back groaning by how tight he was.

"Oh.. that's good. Mmm so tight."

Renji slowly begins to move up and down getting used to the feeling again. Groaning and panting heavy, his head grew a little heavy lightly placing his forehead on top of his master's left shoulder that was a tad boney as well. Kenpachi glances down at him in the corner of his eye. "Don't slow down just yet. I'm just gettin' started." He ordered as he puts his hand on his hips and starts to thrust his hips up against his pet's making his cock go in a little bit deeper. Renji moans and slowly meets with his master and does as he is commanded. Going faster and harder Renji lifts his head up, feeling his slutty hole being filled up so much he could barely believe it. So thick, at the same time it's pulsing making his legs tremble. "Oh master. Master. So... good." Gasping feeling his master's teeth bite down on his hard nipples lapping his tougue over his extended nub. "Ahhhh master!" He yelled a little louder, as he suckled on it harder. "Ahh ahhhh." His back arches a little more as his hips have a mind of their own, and start to move faster. "Oh yea, that's right. Keep riding this cock you little cock loving whore. You like it don't ya?" He licks his nipple again making Renji go crazy. His mind was so lost in a fog of lust he could barely breathe. The air was so heavy he could barely speak as well. "M-M-More master. Ahhh! I-I can't take it anymore!" Renji yells louder. "Harder. Faster!" He was able to speak before his mouth was being invaded by Kenpachi's tougue. Wrestling wth his tougue Renji moans in the rough deepened kiss as he keeps riding Kenpachi. Finally taking a small breathe a little bit of their salvia mixing together was insanely wonderful. "Gaahhh.. f-fuck.. " Kenpachi groans deeply, as he roughly pushes Renji down on his back with his arms still tied behind his back, he grabs his ankles hoisting them high above his own head, and lifting himself up on his knees and starts to thrust harder and faster into his tight hole. "Shit. I'm gonna cum. You want my cum you skank? Do ya!" Kenpachi laughs and keeps going harder and harder into his hole almost filling him up. Moaning and panting feeling his cock aching for attention so bad, that it was pulsing. Kenpachi fianlly noticed and smirks letting one of his ankles go resting it on his shoulder allowing him to grab a hold of his cock and starts to pump it fast. "Gahahhh! M-Master! Oh fuck master. Master! MASTER! I'm cumming!" The pit of his stomach was burning as he grows closer by the second. "I'm cumming!" He yells louder echoing all over the room. Kenpachi groans louder as well. "Cum slut! Fuckin' cum!" He growls and thrusts harder and pumps his cock faster squeezing every now and then.  
>Until finally Renji screams for his master once more before letting out a large load all over his abs and chest dripping down his sides, at the same time feeling his ass being filled up with hot sticky cum. Seconds later it slowly begins to drip out all over the sheets. Panting hard, and releasing his pet's ankles drop down by his side as Kenpachi leans down staring at his pet through his blind fold, and lightly placing his forehead on top of his. Renji's breathing finally slowed down as he felt his master's eye on them. "M-Master.." He whispered closing his eyes underneath the blind-fold. Leaning his head down a little more Kenpachi passionatly kisses his pet and with his skinny fingers he unfolds the blind-fold and keeps his lips on top of his and runs his hands over his eyes, and through his hair. Renji gladly kisses back.<p>

As he feels the blind-fold has been removed his eyes heavily blink open, as his vision tries to improve. Kenpachi just chuckles and pecks his forehead, as he rolls Renji over on his stomach and unties him letting his numbing arms flop lazily on his sides with a small bruising. Renji sighs with relief and a small smile appears on his face. "Good boy. Now don't do that again, or next time I won't be so kind. Got it?" He asked laying down by Renji's side, running his fingers through his red hair. Renji just nods as his eyes grew so heavy. Feeling his body being lifted he was placed on top of Kenpachi's hard toned chest, hearing the soothing sound of his strong heart beat. "Good night Master." He was able to whisper before blacking out for the night before the sun has a chance to rise. "Night, Renji." Kenpachi responded.


End file.
